


Drip Drop

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, M/M, Rain, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Prowl teaches the Jettwins a little lesson on earth weather, enjoying a little time with Jazz in the process.





	Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little snippet for my buddy jarofloosescrews on tumblr. This is really just a little fluffy thing to make them feel better. Shortest thing I've ever done, but not bad for something as simple as a little rain. Hope you feel better Screws!

"Mr.Jazz sir, Mr.Jazz sir!!"

Jazz turned his helm to the Jettwins, who practically pushed each other aside to reach the base. They had been on earth for a while, and still had much to learn, which was evident from what was causing their panic.

"Mr.Jazz sir! The outside!"

"It being much danger!"

"Danger?"

Prowl walked into the room. Sari was out hanging with her new friends today, and if there was a dangerous phenomenon, he wanted to be aware, and aware of it immediately. Jetstorm nodded, adding to his brothers panicked statement.

"We barely be missing! Almost touch me and brother!"

Jazz held his hands up, feeling the sudden tension in the room. Regardless of the situation, you can't fix anything if you weren't calm.

"Give us some deets, fly guys. What's happening?"

They both pointed outside.

"Acid!"

"Like Cybertron! Pouring!"

Prowl raised a brow, arms folded across his chest.

"But...you didn't actually touch it?"

"Barely, we be dodging!"

"Did it SMELL like acid?"

"No?"

"Is not special earth acid?"

Prowl visibly relaxed. He was worried Sari might've been in danger, as well as Bulkhead and Optimus, who were out on patrol. Jazz chuckled, wrapping his arms around the twins.

"Nah, not special earth acid. Prowl, ya mind?"

"Not at all. Come."

The Jettwins looked at each other, before following Jazz and Prowl. He guided them to his room, slightly amused as the twins hesitated from the pouring rain. Prowl leapt up onto the shortest branch, offering the twins a hand. After mild prompting from Jazz, they followed him, joining him. Prowl helped Jazz up as well, and began to climb, all the way to the tallest branch. The foliage was very thick, keeping them dry the entire climb. Prowl parted some foliage, and kept the branches parted, to give them all a good view. It was raining. Completely, absolutely pouring. it was so heavy with rain, one could barely see a few feet in front of their optics. Prowl leaned forward a little, and before the Jettwins could save him, Jazz held his hand in front of them, shaking his helm.

"Nah. Watch."

Prowl reached his hand out, leaning forward. He allowed the water to trickle from his hand, down his arm. Cool to the touch. As fierce and as bold as it was, it was too delicate to hurt a fly. He adjusted himself a little, wrapping a leg around a branch, and leaning outward, half of his body being showered in the heavy, yet kind weather. 

"Waters good, Prowler?"

"Quite, actually. I rather like earth's rain, and we've suffered a bit of a dry spell."

Not that Jazz minded. Something about the way the water danced across Prowls frame, practically made him glow. Prowl cupped his hands together, and carefully pulled himself back in, water dripping down the rest of him. He was due for a light wash, which he could tell from the sudden shine. For a city of metal and black tops, it made a frame quite dirty. He held his hands full of water to them all, much to the twins fascination. Jetfire poked at the water, causing him and his brother to 'ooh' when there was no pain.

"It's...just water!"

"Exactly. Here on earth, they have the water cycle. To put it simply, water is constantly recycled. Here, the water is being put back into the planet. It's wonderful really."

The Jettwins looked at each other, and immediately rushed past Prowl, Jetfire holding onto Jetstorm as he leaned forward, wanting to feel the rain as well. Jazz chuckled as he scooted closer, right next to Prowl.

"You got passion for this planet, don't ya Prowler?"

Prowl nodded, looking down at his hands, almost hypnotized by the clear, clean liquid. Prowl wasn't religious, but there was something almost holy about the rain.

"It's very different from Cybertron. And while I miss that planet, I can safely call this one home. I've found many wonderful things here, things Cybertron hadn't given me."

"Like what?"

Prowl shrugged. The list was too long to just breeze through, but he didn't want to ignore such a question. 

"Growth, mainly. Take for example, this tree. When I first came here, the tree was infested with bugs, wilting, unhealthy. But after love and effort…"

He dipped his hand downwards, letting the water fall and slowly drip down the leaves and branch.

"It grew. Very strong, and beautifully. I feel like this planet has given me this gift as well."

"Ah, got a new tune to jam too, huh?"

"Yes, you could put it that way."

Prowl chuckled, leaning a little to the side. The watched the Jettwins switch, scolding each other for their turns. Prowl, despite the fact that his spark was thumping harder than the rain, placed his hand over Jazz's. Jazz turned his helm, understandably confused. 

"Prowl?"

"I...have also earned the ability to be close to others. Someone in particular I've...grown VERY close to."

Jazz's face slightly flushed. His hand gripped onto Prowl's, his helm leaned forward. Slowly. It was no secret that they had slowly developed feelings for one another. It had started out with just a connection for their old master, Yoketron. Then it turned into their want to improve each other. Then it became a budding friendship. And now, it has become so much more. Right before they could fulfill such a want, they heard giggles. Turning their helms, they saw Jetstorm holding onto Jetfire, both of them practically giddy.

"Mr.Jazz and cycle motor, sitting in tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Jetfire didn't get to finish as his brother accidentally let go of him, causing him to tumble down the branches. His brother followed after, and after a moment of silence, yelled back to the ninjas above them.

"Is being okay! Only scratch to paint!"

"Be finishing the canoodling!"

Jazz chuckled, relaxing after seeing they were just fine. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, you heard the mech."

Prowl rolled his optics, before leaning over, and pecking the side of Jazz's face, earning quite the flushed face from his companion. 

"You know...I think I can see the vibe you're getting about this planet. Right here...it is like a whole 'nother home."

"I'm glad you feel that way,"

Prowl leaned his helm onto Jazz's shoulder, enjoying the comfort of Jazz leaning his helm onto his own.

"Because I don't wish to move from this very spot. For as long as possible."

Drip drop.

What a wonderful sound they made.


End file.
